Tinglies
by Ju K.Lender
Summary: Remus soprou ligeiramente o pescoço de Sirius, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar." SiRem, Slash, UA, Lemon :D


**Título: **Tinglies

**Autora:** Ju K.Lender

**Beta:** Retty-Chan

**Casal:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Gênero:** Romance/Slash/Lemon/UA

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Aviso:** Pois é, apesar de eu chorar todos os dias, eles não são meus e infelizmente nunca serão. Todos pertencem à loira psicopata.

**N/A:** Pois é, minha primeira lemon! Eu fiquei um dia inteiro com vergonha depois de escrever... Então, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok? :) Só um comentário bobo: eu ia colocar o nome da fic de "Creep", porque eu escrevi essa fic inteira ouvindo Creep, do Radiohead, mas como o significado da palavra não tem nada a ver com o texto, eu mudei de idéia no último minuto ;x

**N/B: **Eu ainda não acredito que essa foi a primeira lemon da Ju. Ela TEM que estar escondendo algo da gente...Mas deixa estar... Quanto ao cometário bobo: Só a Ju para escrever uma lemon ao som de uma das músicas "corta os pulsos e se mata" mais fodas do mundo: Creep. E pensar em batizar a fic LEMON com o nome da mesma música,então?! Ai,ai...relevem esse detalhe... E aproveitem, pois essa fic vale o tempo que vocês irão gastar lendo ela.

ººº

Remus pegou sua maleta e saiu do prédio com os ombros curvados e o semblante triste. Havia acontecido novamente. Ele sentiu as grossas gotas de chuva baterem no topo de sua cabeça e depois em todo seu corpo. Resolveu voltar ao apartamento a pé. Descendo a avenida, ele virou à esquerda, depois à direita e novamente à direita. Quando pôde ver o prédio no fim da rua, ele deu um suspiro aliviado. Chegar em casa nunca lhe parecera tão bom, ainda mais no estado encharcado em que ele se encontrava.

Ele subiu pelo elevador e quando as portas se abriram, ele foi logo em direção a primeira porta à esquerda, girando a maçaneta e escancarando a porta, molhando o tapete.

- Um gato molhado na minha porta! – brincou o homem que estava sentado no sofá.

Sirius era o homem mais bonito que Remus conhecia. Ele tinha os mais belos olhos cinza que alguém poderia ter e cabelos negros levemente compridos, com um franja mal cortada sempre caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de flanela xadrez e estava assistindo televisão. Remus sempre se sentia ligeiramente mais leve perto dele.

Mas Remus apenas jogou a pequena maleta de lado, arrancou os sapatos fora e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Sirius. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- Remus, o que aconteceu...? – perguntou, preocupado, o homem, ao ver que Remus nem mesmo lhe dera um sorriso.

- Aconteceu de novo, Sirius. Eu fui demitido mais uma vez. – e uma única lágrima teimosa escorreu de seus olhos. – Será que vai ser sempre assim?

Sirius suspirou ao ver o quanto Remus parecia triste. Já era a terceira vez em menos de dois meses que Remus perdia um emprego. Ele se aproximou de Remus e passou os braços ao redor dele, beijando levemente sua testa.

- Moony, você está gelado... – disse, mas Remus parecia pouco preocupado com sua temperatura corporal. – Vem comigo, Moony. – disse, se levantando do sofá e levantando Remus com ele. – Eu sei exatamente do que você precisa: um banho.

Remus não disse uma palavra, apenas se deixou ser levado até o banheiro.

Sirius abriu o chuveiro e deixou a água esquentar. Virou-se para Remus e passou a mão nos cabelos castanho-claros bem finos, num gesto de carinho. Remus apenas olhava para ele, apenas admirando a beleza natural do homem à sua frente.

Sirius começou a abrir os botões da camisa branca de Remus, para depois jogá-la no cesto de roupas ao lado da pia. Se aproximando mais um pouco, ele desafivelou o cinto que Remus usava, abriu o botão e o zíper, e tirou-lhe a calça encharcada, tirando a sua de flanela, também.

Ele passou os olhos pela pele pálida do homem à sua frente, de aparência frágil, e depois olhou dentro de seus olhos. Aqueles olhos quase dourados que o haviam hipnotizado desde a primeira vez que se viram. Dando um passo à frente, ele abraçou Remus com todo carinho que pôde depositar num abraço. O corpo quente de Sirius levou um choque ao se encostar naquele corpo frio.

Remus sentiu calor por dentro. Sirius sentiu um arrepio.

Remus sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado ligeiramente em direção ao box. Mantendo-se abraçado à Sirius, ele deixou ser guiado até sentir novamente a água caindo sobre seu corpo. Só que dessa vez, não era água gelada, e sim água quente, que por um momento deixou sua pele pálida vermelha.

Sirius ainda estava abraçado à Remus, num gesto protetor. Soltando um braço, ele pegou o frasco de xampu, jogou um pouco do líquido em sua mão e começou a massagear os cabelos castanhos. Quando achou que já havia espuma o suficiente, ele deixou a água cálida cair novamente sobre a cabeça de Remus, levando o xampu embora.

Depois, ele pegou o sabonete e começou a passar pelas costas do menor, fazendo espuma nos ombros, e descendo até a altura da boxer branca dele. Puxando a cueca para baixo, ele continuou ensaboando até chegar aos pés de Remus, voltando-se novamente para cima e passando o sabonete dessa vez pelo peito do menor, passando pela barriga até chegar aos pés novamente.

Remus sentia como que o sabão e a água estivessem levando ralo abaixo não só o frio que sentia, mas também a tristeza da perda do emprego. E os carinhos de Sirius eram a melhor coisa que Remus já recebera, e ele agradecia mentalmente até hoje o dia que havia conhecido Sirius naquele elevador. O tão conhecido frio na barriga que ele sentia com Sirius já começava a aparecer novamente, aquela sensação de estar caindo de algum lugar.

Quando a água já tinha levado toda a espuma de seu corpo embora, ele pegou o sabonete das mãos de Sirius e começou a ensaboar o moreno também. Passando as duas mãos pelo peito largo de Sirius, Remus percebeu que o moreno ainda estava com sua samba-canção intacta. Deixando o sabonete no suporte ao lado, ele passou os dedos pelo elástico da samba-canção azul-marinho e a abaixou. Ele a jogou no canto do box e levou o moreno até debaixo d'água.

Quando os dois corpos estavam sem nenhum resquício de sabão, Sirius fechou a torneira e puxou a toalha branca felpuda, pendurada num gancho ao lado da porta de vidro do box. Ele envolveu o corpo pálido que tanto gostava na toalha e começou a secar os cabelos do pequeno. Ficou feliz ao ver que Remus já tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e a aparência doentia dele havia melhorado também.

Depois de se certificar que Remus estava devidamente seco, Sirius passou a toalha rapidamente ao redor de seu próprio corpo, tirando o excesso de água e depois passou pelos cabelos. Jogou a toalha no chão e olhou nos olhos do homem à sua frente. O homem mais lindo que ele conhecia. Remus era a pessoa mais bonita, mais carinhosa, mais meiga que existia. Ele era o amor de sua vida.

Ao perceber o olhar intenso que recebia de Sirius, algo se acendeu dentro de Remus. Seu coração começou a bater descompassado e ele sentiu a sensação familiar do arrepio abaixo de seu ventre. Em dois passos, ele colou seu corpo ao corpo de Sirius e começou a beijá-lo como se ele fosse desaparecer.

As duas línguas batalhavam, explorando cada milímetro da boca um do outro, e as mãos de Sirius apertavam Remus com força contra seu próprio corpo. Ele começou a empurrar Remus, que sem deixar de beijar Sirius, começou a dar passos para trás, em direção ao quarto.

No corredor, Sirius encostou Remus na parede, aproveitando o apoio para deixar que suas mãos passassem por todo o peito do castanho, para depois explorar suas costas, e finalmente chegando à sua cintura, onde Sirius segurou com força, dando um impulso para cima, e colocando Remus no seu colo, de frente para ele e com as pernas entrelaçadas em suas costas.

Andou o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao quarto, e quando chegou lá, sentou-se na beirada da cama e sentiu Remus inclinar seu corpo até que estivesse deitado em cima dele, com uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril. Sentiu a língua quente do castanho passando por seu pescoço e indo até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Depois de morder levemente e passar a língua o mais devagar que pôde pela orelha de Sirius, Remus soprou ligeiramente o pescoço de Sirius, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar. No instante seguinte, Sirius havia invertido as posições e estava por cima de Remus. Ele sentiu o quão duro o castanho estava, embaixo dele. Ele precisava falar antes que aquilo ficasse preso em sua garganta.

- Moony... Moony, eu te amo. Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te ferir, nem te magoar. Não se importa se for uma merda de um emprego ou uma pessoa, ou qualquer outra coisa. Você é meu pra sempre, Moony. E eu sou seu pra sempre. Lembre-se disso, meu amor. – e a sua voz soou rouca pelo momento, deixando-a incrivelmente sexy.

Remus quase perdeu a pouca respiração que ainda tinha. A voz de Sirius, o que ele havia dito, a visão daquele corpo em cima do seu. E ele só teve tempo de puxar um pouco de oxigênio para dentro de seus pulmões antes de Sirius se deitar sobre ele novamente, mordendo sua pele e acariciando suas pernas.

Quando sentiu a língua quente de Sirius envolvendo seu membro, ele impulsionou involuntariamente o quadril para cima. Sirius passava a língua em círculos pela ponta enquanto seus dedos o massageavam por baixo. E quando a boca dele tomou-o de uma vez só dentro de sua boca, Remus sentiu que chegaria ao clímax mais rápido do que gostaria.

- Si... Sirius... Espe... Ah!... espera um pouco... Se não eu... Ahh!... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Sirius entendeu e partiu para um beijo apaixonado, fazendo Remus delirar. Esticando a mão para a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira ao lado, Sirius tateou em busca de um frasco e quando o achou, ele parou de beijar Remus e sentou-se em cima dele. Abrindo o frasco, ele derramou o líquido viscoso em suas mãos e espalhou até elas estarem lambuzadas. Lançando um olhar intenso e cheio de malícia à Remus, ele murmurou:

- Remus... Abra as pernas.

E Remus quase perdeu o controle de seus movimentos ao sentir as mãos quentes e escorregadias de Sirius abrindo suas coxas e lubrificando sua entrada. Quando sentiu o primeiro dedo de Sirius entrando em si, o ligeiro desconforto o fez tremer um pouco. Mas ele foi logo dando lugar a uma sensação prazerosa conforme Sirius movimentava o dedo dentro dele.

- Sirius... Vai... Mais... Por... Favor...

E logo outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro, e depois um terceiro. Sirius movia os dedos lentamente dentro de Remus, num prazer torturante. Seu corpo já estava exigindo um contato muito mais profundo, mas ele queria proporcionar a Remus todo o prazer que pudesse, e queria que esse prazer durasse o máximo possível. Quando ele viu que Remus já começava a se mover contra sua mão, ele colocou uma mão aberta no peito do castanho, impedindo-o de se mexer, enquanto tirava os dedos dele o mais lentamente que pôde.

- Sirius... Por... Favor...

- Por favor, Remus? Por favor, o quê...?

- Eu... Preciso... Sirius...

- Precisa de quê, Moony...? - e a sua voz nunca esteve tão rouca.

- Eu preciso... te sentir... dentro de mim. Agora.

Aquelas palavras foram o bastante para que Sirius se arrepiasse. Rapidamente, ele passou a mão ainda lambuzada em seu próprio membro e entrou de uma vez só em Remus, fazendo o castanho gemer alto, e gemendo junto com ele.

Ele se movimentava rápido, indo o mais fundo que podia. Ele queria unir os dois corpos em um só. E ele beijava e lambia e mordia todos os pontos de Remus que alcançava e sentia a língua de castanho em sua orelha. E quando Remus soprou levemente sua orelha, Sirius sentiu os espasmos chegando e gozou dentro do castanho. Segundos depois, sentiu o gozo quente de Remus em sua barriga.

Arfante, Sirius saiu lentamente de dentro de Remus e se jogou ao lado dele. Os dois tinham a respiração descompassada. Sirius passou o braço pela cintura de Remus, que puxou um lençol pra cobrir seus corpos.

- Sirius... Eu te amo. Pra sempre. – murmurou, se aconchegando no peito de Sirius.

- Eu também te amo, Moony. Meu Moony.

E dormiram.

**Nota final da beta:** Como a _**AUTORA**_ esqueceu de colocar isso aqui, farei eu:

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, QUEREMOS REVIEWS! Não mata ninguém deixar review okays?


End file.
